


smoke (smoke me broke)

by almondmilkk



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, están en la prueba de las chapas del examen, lesbian au pa’l body, update: ahora con fanart en el segundo capítulo ;), update: ahora con más fanart aún porque soy una thirsty bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29930658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almondmilkk/pseuds/almondmilkk
Summary: -Illumi, ¿quieres que...Juguemosun rato, antes de que te pongas a dormir?
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

-Illumi, ¿quieres que...  _ Juguemos  _ un rato, antes de que te pongas a dormir?

Illumi la miró con esos ojos sin fondo, negros como el azabache, a los suyos, y Hisoka se tuvo que esforzar para discernir el más mínimo ápice de emoción en ellos. Nunca parecían reaccionar a sus palabras, fueran estas de la índole que fuesen - más arriba o más abajo en la escala de lo picante.

Porque esta no era la primera vez que Hisoka le hacía una proposición del estilo. Ni mucho menos, de hecho. Día tras día, para quitarse la tensión acumulada del examen, Hisoka la miraba con ojos de cama y pronunciaba alguna u otra palabra que indicaba su excitación, sus ganas por la otra y su esbelto, sensual cuerpo.

Y siempre recibía la misma reacción: una mirada completamente mancada de luz, de nada que informara a la mujer de la decisión de la otra respecto a su pregunta. 

En cualquiera, una mirada tal sería una clara forma de negar a Hisoka su proposición. Pero no en Illumi, Hisoka había aprendido.

Desde el primer día en el que Hisoka le propuso tener sexo como actividad de desestrés que la otra aceptó, con el mismo tono de voz que se usaría para leer una receta de cocina.  _ Me parece una buena idea. Así nos quitamos la energía acumulada. _Hisoka sonrió una sonrisa torcida. No esperaba que fuera así de fácil.

Volvió al presente y pudo ver los pozos negros de Illumi mirándola, tan faltos de expresión como siempre.

-De acuerdo.

Hisoka, como la primera vez, sonrió. Una sonrisa erótica, excitada, y unos ojos que desvestían a Illumi con la mirada, unas manos y una lengua con intensas ganas de pasearse por su piel blanca. 

Con el paso de los días, de los vehementes orgasmos que se daban, Hisoka había podido observar que el enfoque que Illumi le daba al sexo era increíblemente mecánico, como si fuera una tarea que tuviera que hacer, llevándola a cabo sin clase alguna de sensualidad, de pasión. Y a decir verdad, a Hisoka no le sorprendía - era Illumi con quien trataba.

Fue por eso que sin siquiera mirar alrededor -comprobando, seguro, con nen-, sin siquiera iniciar la relación con un beso como se haría normalmente, con tactos gentiles para empezar a hacer arder la situación, Illumi se quitó la chaqueta y la camiseta sin separar sus ojos de los suyos, y pronto dejó caer su sujetador, acercándose a ella con la misma impasibilidad de siempre mientras se desabrochaba el pantalón. 

Hisoka no cabía en sí misma de gozo - segundos después de preguntar, sin más juegos ni complicaciones, ya tenía delante los pechos desnudos de Illumi. Con poca gente era tan fácil o tan directo. Empezó ella misma a quitarse la camiseta, dándole al movimiento ese erotismo que la otra parecía desconocer. Si logró excitarla más, no lo supo.

En cuestión de segundos Illumi estaba completamente desnuda, su cuerpo erigiéndose seguro delante de ella, una llanura de piel pálida sobre una forma de cintura estrecha y caderas más anchas, que enmarcaban ese coño suyo con el que Hisoka se había tan felizmente familiarizado. Illumi se quedó quieta delante de ella, como esperando a que terminara también de desvestirse.

Así lo hizo con esa sonrisa que frecuentaba su cara, entretenida con el modus operandi de la mujer. Nunca perdía la gracia la forma en que ni el pudor ni el más mínimo indicio de concupisciencia daban acto de presencia con ella.

Una vez desnuda Illumi la miró de cabeza a pies, apreciando, a Hisoka le gustaba pensar, su cuerpo. Sabía que era de buen ver, si las opiniones de tantas personas con las que había estado o, sin ir más lejos, el espejo tenían algo que decir sobre el hecho. Todo el mundo, al estar con ella, se desvivía por tocarla al máximo, sobarla, disfrutar de la oportunidad de estar con tal mujer. Se generaba una fuerte sed en todos por ella, y se hacía claramente manifiesta, sin excepción.

Y esa era una de las razones por las que le gustaba tanto el sexo con Illumi - sí que había una excepción, tan solo una, y se encontraban en ella. Illumi no babeaba por ella. Illumi miraba su cuerpo y, como mucho, dejaba ir un sonido apreciativo por la nariz.  _ ¿Pero yo te parezco sexy siquiera? _ Le preguntó una vez Hisoka, curiosa, sin saber si sus sesiones sexuales pasaban por deseo mutuo o por simples ganas de la otra de masturbación asistida.  _ Mucho_, vino su respuesta en su voz llana de siempre. Y esa fue la máxima confirmación que obtuvo Hisoka de que la otra estaba interesada de verdad en ella.

Y le encantaba.

Hisoka le sonrió y la agarró de la cintura, ojos bajando de los suyos a sus pechos y al resto de su cuerpo, y sus manos la acercaron tal que los pechos de las dos se encontraran igual que lo hicieron sus torsos. Sus manos bajaron por la suavidad de su piel hasta posarse en su culo, que apretaron excitadas al son de un mordisco ligero que plantó en su cuello. Pudo oír a Illumi exhalar más fuerte de lo usual, y sonrió contra su piel.

-Qué buena que estás, por favor, es que te comería.

Illumi siguió quieta y sin respuesta bajo sus manos, hasta que una de las suyas fue a buscar una de Hisoka y, tomándola, empezó a andar.

-Echémonos aquí -dijo, dirigiéndose a un espacio cubierto de hierba.

Cogieron su ropa para no ensuciarse y la colocaron encima del terreno, e Illumi se colocó sobre él, pelo esparciéndose a su alrededor, negro contrastando con su pálida piel. Levantó una rodilla y la dejó caer ligeramente hacia el lado, girando sutil la cabeza con sus ojos aún clavados en los de Hisoka, dejándola ver su coño allí para ella.

De acuerdo. Se lo reconocería. Quizás sí que, en ocaciones, Illumi controlaba el tema de la sensualidad. Hisoka sonrió con dientes sintiendo una ola de excitación recorrer su cuerpo.

Se abalanzó sobre Illumi como si la chica fuera su presa, boca atacando el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello y manos directas a sus pechos, que cabían exactamente en ellas, rodillas alrededor de sus caderas. Vino otra exhalación de Illumi, y Hisoka lamió, cual caramelo, su piel, una línea desde su clavícula hasta la parte superior de su cuello, mordiendo ahí mientras sus manos estrujaban sus pechos, índice y pulgar colocando un pezón entre ellos y apretando. Restregó su pecho contra su cuerpo, en busca de más de esa deliciosa fricción entre las pieles de las dos.

-¿Cómo quieres que te folle hoy, guapa? ¿Con los dedos? ¿Con la boca? ¿O quieres darme una polla con tus agujas? -preguntó contra su piel, sus caderas restregándose casi involuntariamente contra el muslo de la otra.

-¿Qué tal si me comes el coño? -propuso sin más reparo, como si comentara el tiempo- Luego te follo yo como quieras.

-Me parece fantástico, Illu -respondió, y le lamió el cuello.

Su lengua empezó a descender por su cuerpo, sus manos ahora situadas en esa cinturita de avispa que tenía, y pronto su boca se encontró con uno de sus pechos, el pezón del cual se colocó entre los labios y succionó, mordió, lamió mientras con la mano jugaba con su otro pecho. Illumi se dejaba hacer, sin darle ánimos a que siguiera así pero tampoco parándola. Simplemente estaba allí estirada, Hisoka apostaba que mirando a la nada con su expresión usual. Mordió otra vez su pezón, y pudo oír una exhalación audible.

Su boca siguió con su viaje y bajó por su abdominal de músculo ligeramente marcado, de cuerpo tonificado por el trabajo de la otra de asesina a sueldo. Siguió bajando, bajando, bajando y llegó al fin a su entrepierna. Separó la cara unos centímetros y la miró sonriente. Al notar la ausencia de sensación Illumi levantó la cabeza y la miró, para saber qué pasaba. Hisoka simplemente le guiñó el ojo, y sin más dilación llevó su boca a su coño.

Siempre que le comía el coño a una mujer recibía los mismos gemidos necesitados. Le ponían, porque significaban que no solo sabía hacer su trabajo, sino que sabía hacerlo  _ bien_. Pero las ocasionales irrupciones involuntarias en la respiración de Illumi, los suspiros suaves que dejaba ir en ocasión le ponían todavía más. Sabía que Illumi no hacía nada de nada por simple show. Estaba clarísimo por cómo actuaba respecto al sexo. Así que sabía que todo esto era genuino, que todas esas reacciones estaban allí porque la otra no podía evitar que lo estuvieran. 

Tan solo con el poder de su boca Hisoka podía ya vencer el muro de no reacción de Illumi, y cuando añadía los dedos, el anterior quedaba hecho polvo en el suelo. Adentró tres dedos de golpe en su humedad, yemas apuntando a su punto G, y el suave gemido que escapó de la boca de Illumi fue más que suficiente incentivo para darle todo lo que tenía en capacidad de placer. Y era mucho. Illumi volvió a gemir.

Siguió en sus movimientos deleitándose de la experiencia entera, del sabor de la otra, de sus sonidos involuntarios y del hecho de que le estaba follando el coño a una Zoldyck, y no a una cualquiera, sino a Illumi, a la que siempre le había tenido puesto el ojo. Quién iba a saber que sería tan fácil como pedirlo. Embistió y embistió y embistió, chupó y chupó y chupó y no faltó mucho hasta que Illumi inhaló de golpe, su mano agarrándose a su cabeza, y exhaló sonoramente mientras su cuerpo casi temblaba por la intensidad del orgasmo que la recorría. Hisoka siguió follándola hasta que la mano de Illumi en su pelo le señalizó que se apartara, cosa que hizo después de sonreír sobre su coño y dar un último beso en la capucha de su clítoris.

Miró a Illumi y se alegró de ver que su cara había perdido un poco la compostura. Algún cabello se pegaba a su frente por el sudor, y sus ojos yacían entrecerrados mientras recuperaba la respiración. Hisoka observó su cambio gradual de expresión de recién orgasmo a la habitual, y miró a Hisoka, que le sonreía como siempre sentada sobre su cintura y mirándola desde arriba.

-¿Bien?

-Sí.

-Me alegro -le dijo Hisoka, y se metió en la boca los dedos que habían estado dentro de ella, lamiendo su sabor de ellos hasta que no quedó nada. Sus caderas se frotaban contra su abdomen, aunque poco era el placer que salía de ello.

-Por la forma en que me estás cubriendo el abdomen de fluidos, supongo que quieres que yo te folle también -observó Illumi.

-Supones bien -respondió Hisoka sin parar su movimiento.

-¿Cómo lo quieres? -preguntó asertiva.

Hisoka se lo consideró. Había tantas posibilidades... Pero una de ellas le llamaba más la atención hoy que las otras.

Los labios de Illumi se veían de lo más apetecibles.

-¿Qué tal si monto tu cara? -propuso, e Illumi no dudó al hablar.

-De acuerdo. Pues sube cuando quieras.

Y sin más dilación Hisoka llevó su coño a la cara de Illumi. Pudo notar los labios de la otra abrirse para dejar paso a su lengua, y Hisoka empezó a moverse al ritmo de la lengua de la morena.

Illumi, por el poco entusiasmo activo que mostraba con el sexo, daba oral de primera. Hisoka no recordaba a nadie con una lengua tan precisa como la suya, con unos movimientos tan exactos para sacar de ella el máximo placer. Su boca y las caderas de Hisoka se compenetraban a la perfección y Hisoka soltaba algún gemido con las olas de placer que la recorrían, que la lengua y boca de Illumi contra su coño tan bien le sabían sacar. Hisoka no sabía si es que había practicado muchísimo o era que era un talento innato suyo. Pero no se iba a quejar. El placer que le daba era de otro nivel.

No pasó rato hasta que pudo notar su orgasmo construyéndose en su vientre, y se lo dejó saber a Illumi con voz medio rota por el placer. Illumi hizo un movimiento peculiarmente fuerte con la punta de la lengua contra su clítoris y la agarró del culo acercando su coño imposiblemente más a su boca, y Hisoka se corrió con potencia sobre su cara, un gemido escapándole y sus músculos contrayéndose de la intensidad. Mientras su orgasmo siguió continuó con sus embestidas e Illumi siguió follándosela con la boca, y cuando la sensación cruzó la línea hacia el territorio de la sobreestimulación, ralentizó su movimento hasta parar, y levantarse con las piernas ligeramente temblorosas de la cara de Illumi.

La otra mujer se llevó los dedos a la cara y empezó a lavarse la zona con ellos, recogiendo los fluidos de Hisoka y llevándoselos a la boca. El coño de Hisoka reaccionó a esa visión y, de no ser que se acababa de correr, le pediría a Illumi otra ronda. 

Pero por ahora bastaría con esto. Se sentó al lado de illumi con las piernas recogidas, y sintió el aire sobre su piel. Hacía una temperatura ideal. Miró a Illumi y esta la miró a ella, y no respondió a la sonrisa de Hisoka. Aun así, levantó la voz.

-¿Bien?

Parecía que hubiera aprendido lo de comunicarse en el sexo con Hisoka. Sonrió más.

-Muy bien, genial, Illumi. Lo haces increíblemente bien. 

La otra dejó ir un sonido apreciativo por la nariz y cerró los ojos, para descansar un rato. Hisoka aprovechó para observar su atractivo cuerpo desnudo antes de que se pusiera a dormir.

En efecto, en unos minutos Illumi abrió los ojos y se lo comunicó:

-Pues voy a aprovechar para dormir el resto de la prueba. Despiértame cuando termine.

Y poniéndose la ropa sin regalar a Hisoka ni una mirada ni un adiós, Illumi se enterró bajo tierra. Hisoka rió ligeramente y le respondió, sabiendo que los únicos oídos a los que llegarían sus palabras serían los suyos.

-Lo haré, Illumi, lo haré.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Título de Talking Body de Tove Lo! Si vas al siguiente capítulo he dibujado fanart porno de ellas lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado el fanfic kudos o comentarios se agradecen <3


End file.
